


A rough patch

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronson just got out of a short stint in jail, and finds his girl at the bar flirting with another guy. And then this happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rough patch

His hands slammed against the wall, his body inches from hers and she felt like she couldn’t breathe with how intently he held her gaze. Skimming her tongue over her lower lip, she stared back at him and forced herself to keep still, to keep her breathing normal.

"Who was he?"

"Hmm?" She blinked slowly, forcing herself to meet his eyes, shaken that she’d been staring at his mouth.

"Who was he?"

It took her a moment to even remember what he was talking about, a flash of hazel eyes and a wide smile brushing across her memory before being swept away when he shifted. Her lips curled into a placating smile as her hands skimmed over his chest before being grabbed and pinned to the wall.

"Answer me."

"I don’t know, he was nice and-" He didn’t move but she stopped talking, something in his eyes stilling the words in her throat. “I don’t know.”

When he didn’t say anything, she could feel herself starting to get annoyed, her fingers curling into fists. Her smile faltered and she leaned forward to brush his lips with hers, feeling her annoyance flair into anger when he forced her back against the wall. Scowling at him, not sure how to begin calming him down if he wouldn’t even let her kiss him.

"It was nothing, we were just talking about-"

"I know what you were talkin’ ‘bout, with you it’s never just talkin’. How far did he get?"

There wasn’t anything she could say to that, her arms straining as she tried to pull her arms down so she could slap him, hit him, something. Watching the muscles shift in his shoulders as he held her against the wall, the only movement he made as he stared at her, made the irritation worse. Most of the time, that cold stare, the predatory look, would make her skin flush and her heart race, but now she fumed silently as a cold anger filled her.

"How far, pet?"

"He didn’t. I told you, we were just talking."

If it wasn’t for the possibility of someone walking out and seeing them, she’d have struggled more violently. But the thought that she’d have to deal with someone butting in, and probably getting hurt trying to get between them, kept her voice low.

"Let go of me. Right now."

"Should I go ask him, then?" His hands tightened around her wrists and she swallowed the whimper in her throat. "He goin’ to tell me it was just talkin’?"

"Probably not, he’s a guy. If a girl’s talking to them at a bar they assume that they’re not going home alone."

"And if I hadn’t shown up he might not have, yeah?"

"I’m going to knee you so hard, your balls are going to wind up sitting on your tongue." The words came out hissed, her hands twisting to be able to dig her nails into skin. "Let go of me."

A low grunt escaped him, baring his teeth at her as he slammed her wrists against the wall eliciting a yelp from her. Growling at her, he forced a knee between her legs before moving between them and pressing her against the wall. He blinked at her in surprise, the look quickly shifting to anger as he lowered his head to glare at her. Catching hold of her still clenched fist, he squeezed feeling the knuckles pop against his palm, his eyes narrowing. She couldn’t help feeling smug, though her knuckles now ached as badly as her wrist, slipping out of his grip to punch him had felt absolutely perfect.

"I was right, then? If I hadn’t shown up you’d have gone home with that cunt." His voice was a low growl, rumbling through his chest, sending shivers along her skin. "Or would you have brought him home, to our bed, just to rub salt in the wound?"

"Y’know, in theory, this kind of jealousy is insanely attractive, but all I can think of right now is sinking my teeth into your lower lip to shut you up."

"I was gone six months and you’re already cattin’ ‘round. I know you itch, but a bit of loyalty shouldn’t be too much to ask."

"Oh my g- Move. Now." Her head snapped forward, the dull clack of her teeth meeting centimeters from his neck echoed in the empty parking lot. "I’ll tear a chunk out of you, don’t you dare doubt me. Let. Me. Go."

"That cold tone might scare someone else, but I’m more vicious than you are. And a hell of a lot bigger."

"Oh sweetie," the smile that curled her lips wasn’t friendly, the look in her eyes less so. "That’s your testosterone talking."

He didn’t let her go, even when light spilled over them as a few people staggered out the door, laughing and stumbling to begin their walk home. Staring at him, she let her body rest against the wall, her fingers moving slowly as she tried to chase the ache away. Later, maybe, she’d look back and smile fondly over what a complete ass he had been. But that was later, at the moment it was very hard to remember that the man in front of her, smothering her, was someone she’d kill for.

"The least you could do is remember the bastard’s name, or didn’t that matter?" Focusing her attention on him again, she blinked slowly and said nothing. "Go on then, what was his name."

"I don’t know!"

"Fine."

She wasn’t sure what that meant, her body suddenly cold when he moved away, her eyes widening as he shoved through the door of the bar.

"Charlie!"

Muttering curses under her breath, she chafed her wrists as she followed him, blinking under the florescent lighting before catching sight of him forcing his way through the crowd. It didn’t take long for her to catch up to him, smacking away the hands that reached out for her to try and ask about the man who’d dragged her out of the bar, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the man he was crowding.

"Didn’t see the ring on her finger, eh? A girl like that and you didn’t think she’d already have a man of her own?"  Shrugging off her restraining hand, he pushed her back without turning to look at her. "Girl like that almost always has a mean cunt just waitin’ to pound on little boys like you."

"Hey, she was flirting with me, okay? Maybe if you kept her happy she wouldn’t be sniffing around!"

She swallowed the screech of frustration building in her throat, aiming a glare at them both before giving Charlie’s arm another yank. All the talk, and crowding into his space, was an act. He wanted the man to throw the first punch, wanted to bully him into making the first move so he could tear him apart and call it self defense. Throwing her hands up in disgust, she waved the bartender down, ordered a Jack Daniel’s wine cooler, and refused to look at them.

"You think that was her sniffin’ ‘round? Apparently you don’t know a thing about her, she’s got as much subtlety as a cat in heat." 

Her upper lip twitched in a sneer before snatching the bottle from the bartender and lifting it to her mouth to swallow down half the contents. It wasn’t that she could argue that, several shirts in the bin from Charlie’s last home coming pretty much proved it. When he hadn’t immediately taken off his clothing when she told him, she’d had his shirt half ripped down his chest before pushing him into the door and working on his pants.

"You didn’t see the look in her eyes, she wants it."

"Well I don’t think you’d be any good for it, look at those scrawny arms of yours. She leaves a mark and you’d probably wind up cryin’ uncle." He grinned, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to show thin white lines that marred the lightly tanned skin. "See those? Our first time. And you think you can handle that kind of down and dirty?"

"Charlie, I swear I’m going to-"

"Nobody likes waiting for a jail bird." They both stared at him, Charlie’s jaw rolling slowly as his fingers curled into fists, her cooler half way to her lips and hanging in the air. Smiling, he shoved Charlie away easily, and reached out to pull her onto his lap. “Poor girl can’t help wanting a bit of attention.”

"The fuck did you just-" Slamming the rest of her drink, she put it down on the bar, turning to face the man and smiled.

"You wanna go, leave this poor fucker someone else to harass?"

"Yeah, I want to go." Her voice was a low purr, a hand sliding up his chest as she smiled at him.

The smile vanished when her hand reached his throat, her fingers digging into the thick vein as she spat in his face and stepped back to kick his stool out from beneath him as she seethed. Want a bit of attention indeed. Brushing Charlie’s hand away from her, she went to storm past him without a word only to be yanked back by the man’s hand in her hair.

"Let go."

"You stupid bitch, you’ve been pawing at me all night and now you ju-" His breath caught in his throat when she palmed him before slowly squeezing her fingers into a fist and feeling his balls against her palm.

She was more shocked than hurt, his fist slamming against the side of her head, hand going loose as he shoved her forward, her feet stumbling beneath her. Hand slamming down on the bar to keep herself from falling, she turned just in time to see Charlie shove his fist into the man’s face and send him sprawling on the ground. Moving between them, she shoved Charlie hard in the chest, gritting her teeth when the action made her wrists ache. 

"Enough! You knocked him on his ass, let him alone."

He either didn't hear her or didn't want to, shouldering past her to hit him again as he was trying to lever himself to his feet. Shooting the bartender a cold look when she noticed that his hand was hovering beneath the bar, she shouted Charlie's name then punched him when he turned his head to look over his shoulder. The murderous look in his eyes made her blood run cold, but she stared at him, lifting her chin before turning on her heel and shoving past the other patrons.

She made it all the way to her car, opening the driver's side door and almost lost her fingers when he slammed it shut. Fighting back the urge to flinch, she glared at him as she opened it again only to have him slam it shut.

"I don't know what you're doing but I'm going home." Shouldering him aside she pulled open the door again and slid inside.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"It means I'm going home and you're welcome to join me or you can-"

She stopped abruptly when the man from the bar came out of the dark and tackled Charlie from behind, taking him down, his head cracking against the pavement. Scrambling out of the car, she saw blood trickling out of the cut on his temple as the man rolled him over to punch him in the face. The toe of her boot caught the man in throat, her fist coming down to hit him in the temple and force his head into the pavement.

Kneeling next to Charlie she ignored the ragged breathing of the man to skim her fingers along the side of his face. Fingers slick with blood, she hissed sympathetically through her teeth when he let out a low groan and turned his head.

"C'mon, let's get you home. I'll get that cleaned up okay."

Her foot slammed down on the man's collarbone, smiling with dark satisfaction when she heard it snap, before helping Charlie into the car and ignoring his complaints that he was fine. Shaking her hand, she lifted it to suck on the knuckles, annoyed to find that her punch had slipped off the man's temple to hit pavement.

When they got home, he pushed her away and stumbled to the house, his footing awkward on the steps. Swallowing the venomous words she could feel building in her throat, she slid past him to unlock the door, her thoughts guilty as she flicked on the light, tossing wallet and keys into the end table by the door.

"You're quiet."

Shrugging, she gave him a light push, watching him fall back onto the couch before heading into the bathroom to grab supplies. She jumped when she caught movement in the corner of her eye, looking up in the mirror to catch his gaze in the reflection. Flicking on the water, she got a cloth wet and turned to clean his face.

"What was his name?" He caught her wrist and moved it away from his cheek to stare at her.

"I really don't know."

He was quiet for a while, letting her yank her wrist free to wipe away the fresh trickle of blood. Sighing, she grabbed the alcohol off the sink and cleaned the cut trying to ignore the searching look in his eyes.

"Would you really have gone home with him?"

Holding the cut closed with her fingers, she glared at him as she squeezed liquid stitch on it before sighing.

"No, no I wouldn't have gone home with him." She covered his mouth with her hand when his lips parted. "And I wouldn't have brought him here either."

Uncovering his mouth, she slowly moved her fingers away from the sealed cut and eyed it for a minute before fingering the bruise on his jaw that she'd caused.

"Right hook still needs work."

"Ass."

"Barely felt it. I've told you, use your back, not just your shoulder. You're goin' to get hurt if you don't." He smiled at the scowl she sent him, the smile disappearing when she none too gently tapped the bruise. "Don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I could hit you properly, if you'd like."

"And I'd knock you flat on your ass." The threat was empty, they both knew it. He frowned when she tried squeezing past him, catching her hand when it trailed over his wrist. "Where you goin'?"

"Bed."

"What?"

"I'm bruised, my hand hurts, I just want to go to bed." Tugging, she hissed between her teeth and went still. "Let go, I'm not sleeping in the bathroom."

"What's wrong with your hand?" His tone was amused and she gave him a flat look.

"I hit concrete."

"Hey now, I'm a bit hard headed but-"

"No. I meant that literally, when I home punched that bastard into the ground I must have hit the concrete after." She tried tugging loose again before giving up with a put upon sigh. "It's not even bleeding anymore. Can I go to bed please?"

Fighting the urge to childishly stomp her foot when he lifted her hand to look it over, she watched him inspect the broken skin before reaching for the rag she'd left by the sink. Her hand jerked in his grip, the uncomfortable sensation of the cloth catching on the ragged skin making her frown before going still.

"You tryin' to go through the ground when you punched him?"

"He hit you from behind." She lifted an eyebrow at his snort, tugging her hand away and licking the wounds to try and alleviate the burn.

"I'd have been fine in a minute, it was just a little knock."

"It was a dirty move, to hell with a minute."

"Stop lickin' it, you ain't a cat." Pulling her hand away from her mouth, he poured alcohol over her knuckles and held tightly when she tried to yank away. "I think I can see your knuckle bone, how hard you'd hit him?"

"Not as hard as I'm about to hit you, that fucking hurt you bastard!"

He grabbed her fist when it swung to hit him in the chest, letting her curse at him as he looked over her knuckles with a hint of pride. He couldn't really see her knuckle, but it was probably a close thing. Ignoring the way she struggled, he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, feeling her shiver as her words trailed off.

Her struggles slowed, fingers clutching his shirt as she pressed against him with a low sound in her throat, her jaw nuzzling his shoulder. She could hear the low chuckle in his throat, felt it in his chest, but she didn't care. Didn't mind that he found her mercurial mood shifts amusing, that he thought her jumping to his defense was cute like most men thought their girls wearing their too large shirts was cute. Nipping his shoulder, she laughed when he buried his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back.

"I worry you ain't human."

"I know." Trailing her fingertips over his lower lip, she pulled it down slightly as she moved down to his chin, passing beneath his jaw.

She wasn't ready for the sudden shift, his hands slipping beneath her thighs to lift her and set her on the sink's edge, moving between her legs as he bent her backwards. His fingers dug into her hips, lower back, her thighs, she could feel the pressure like a thunder storm on her skin and she reveled in it. It was hard to keep up, the cold metal of the faucet digging into her back as he tugged her jeans over her hips, his mustache tickling along the line of her throat. Her head spun when he tugged her closer, the seam of his slack pressing against her as he ground against her, a low whine in her throat when she couldn't tug his head up from following the vee of her shirt.

Nails digging into his back, she pulled at his shirt, yanking it upwards and over his head before losing her breath when he kissed her, her head hitting the mirror as her mouth fell open to suck on the tip of his tongue. Her heels shoved at the waistband of his slacks, growling when his belt kept them up, scratching his stomach when her hands moved to tug at the buckle. The taste of him on her tongue made her stomach clench, jumping when she felt the cold spray of water on her ass when her spine shoved the lever up and turning on the water. Her brush hit the toilet, the smell of him filling the bathroom as his cologne fell into the sink, and she laughed when pushed her shirt up on her chest pressing open mouth kisses over her heart.

"Charlie. Charlie, stop! Can we just-"

The words caught in her throat when his mouth closed over her nipple through her bra, her hips pressing forwards as her heels finally managed to send his slacks falling to the floor. Feeling the length of him slide along her made her whimper, his fingers painting bruises on her hips and thighs as he pulled her tight against him, his teeth rolling her nipple. She felt blood trickle over her chin before realizing she'd bit through the side of her lower lip, her breath catching in her throat when he rolled his eyes up to meet hers. It felt like she couldn't breathe, her fingers trailing over the prickle of his scalp to dig her nails into the back of his neck as he straightened to thrust inside her.

His name echoed through the small room, the hushed sound of skin sliding against skin mixing with the dry rasp of nails dragging. Arms wrapping around his shoulders, she fought against the rising heat between her legs, her thighs clenching tightly as each thrust jolted her. She could feel each imprint of his dull nails on her hips, the scrape of his jaw against hers burning with each pass, the muscles of his chest and stomach shifting against her.

She screamed her blasphemies, feeling like her body was shot through with an electric current as she came, her nails scoring her back and sending streams of blood to flow along the creases of muscle as they shifted. Her fingers threaded behind his head as she pulled his mouth to hers, swallowing the growls and grunts that trickled through clenched teeth and risked her lip when he bit down on it. It felt like her heart stopped when he came, his palm slapping against the mirror for balance as he thrust hard enough the faucet stabbed into her lower back.

"Charlie, stop." Her hands shoved at his shoulders as he all but lay against her, lazily mouthing her neck. "We are not cuddling on a fucking sink!"

"Just a minute, legs a bit shaky."

It took him five, the water in the sink overflowing to the floor as the cap to his cologne plugged the drain. Unable to stop grinning at the pleased smile on his lips, she still shoved him back and turned off the water before trying to dig out the cap with her nails. Her legs almost went out from beneath her when he draped himself over her back, his lips passing over her skin even when she tried to shrug him off.

"Charlie, no, just let me-" the words caught in her throat when she lifted her eyes to glare at him in the mirror and saw the heat in his eyes. "Don't."

His hands slid up her stomach to cup her breasts, squeezing as he kissed her shoulder, watching her in the mirror. Swallowing thickly, the cap finally coming loose, she felt her hips tilt even as she told herself she wasn't going to. His hand slid over her hip, fingers grazing the back of her thigh before slowly slipping inside her. Her fingers slipped on the porcelain, knees giving out and the only thing that kept her from biting off her own tongue as her chin hit the sink's edge was his arm wrapping around her waist.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just- Jesus Charlie..." She let out a shaky laugh, letting him hold her weight before forcing herself to stand on her own. "I'm fine, just a lot to drink and then you."

"And then me." 

Glaring at him over her shoulder at the smug tone in his voice, she elbowed him in the stomach and made her way to the bedroom, falling face first on the bed before stretching and curling in the sheets. She grabbed his hand when it smoothed over her hip, yanking him on top of her and letting out a content sound in her throat as she wrapped around him. 

"I ain't a teddy bear, pet."

"No, you're so much better even when you're bitching." She laughed when he propped himself up to glare at her, her foot rubbing along his calf. "Complaining then. Grumbling? Pissing and moaning?"

Grunting, he covered her mouth with his hand, falling to the side and pulling her against his chest. Cuddling back, she frowned, rolling to face him and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her legs around one of this thighs.

"You alright?"

"Just go to sleep, Charlie." She yawned, her fingers skimming over his side until he pinned them down with his arm.

"His name was David."

"What?"

"That man you were flirtin' with at the bar, didn't know his name. It was David."

"That's nice, David's a good name." She laughed when he swatted her hip, pressing tight against him. "Might name my kid David, get him a dog and name it Goliath."

"You ain't half as funny as you think you are."


End file.
